


My Sweet Poodle

by shottycske



Series: Soft Maylor Universe With Chubby Brian [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Chubby, Chubby Brian May, Domestic, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Name Calling, Stuffing, Teasing, feeder roger taylor, feederism, soft, soft feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shottycske/pseuds/shottycske
Summary: Rog calls Bri a poodle during stuffing
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Soft Maylor Universe With Chubby Brian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853020
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	My Sweet Poodle

Today Brian and Roger didnt planned to do exacly nothing. They wanted to just stay in home together and have happy day alone. Brian was very happy about it because it meant he wont have to move much. He always got a pant and knee pain after walking much. No talking about running. He havent did it since he started to date Roger but if he did he would probably die of overtiring. Being lazy was now a big part of his lifestyle. It was why he was an above 250lbs cute fatty made for spoiling and feeding.

This day he had absolutely great time. He was laying all day on the coach and watching documentaries about astronomy, the subject which was his passion since childhood and which he decided to study. Bri watched every of this films over and over again, he knew almost everything about space but he still really enjoyed them, it was so relaxing for him.

"Its time to feed my sweet poodle!" Roger said when he came to the room where Brian was lazing. He hold big tube of ice creams and massage oil. He enjoyed teasingly calling Brian like that because he found it really cute. Bris hair looked like poodles one and Roger really loved them, especially touching them. It was almost as soft as his belly.

"Im starving Rog!" Brian said and smiled to his feeder boyfriend. He pointed on the ice cream "Which flavour do you have, darling."

"Oh your favourite, vanilla." Roger smilled.

Roger was the one person who gave Brian lots of confidence. Brian always found curled hair as less cool as straight one so he always straightened them or wore a ponytail. He hated the way he looks. When he started to date Rog his boyfriend started to name him cute nicknames like "lamb" or their favourite "poodle" because he knew how much Brian loves animals and encouraged him to wear his natural hair.

Brian was also a type of person who thought he would be ugly if he wasnt stick thin. He always work out and ate almost only vegetables. But when he moved with Roger his lover started to cook for him lots of food. Cakes, pizzas, muffins and other. He didnt did it on purpose but enjoyed looking at Brians weight gain. Once Brian saw the then little belly he had grown on Rogers snacks and didnt like what he saw. He wanted to come back to his daily exercise and just lose it. But his supportive baby was there to comfort him and say about how much he loves his chubbiness. How he loves the fact he isnt tired because of exercise or starving because of diet, how happy and cuddly he looks.

The one thing Brian definitely knew was that he will always be the most handsome man in the whole world for his boyfriend. No matter if he has straight or curly hair, if he weights 70 or 700 pounds, if he is a sportsmen or a couch potato, if he eats only salad or stuffs himself with sweets.

The next 30 minutes looked like Brian just comfortably layed and Roger was feeding him ice cream and making him a belly massage with oil, mostly focusing on sweated places between his fat rolls. Brian really enjoyed it and was very disappointed when there wasnt any ice creams left.

"Hmm" Roger huffed still massaging his tummy "My poodle definitely needs more dog food. He needs bigger daily portions. Who doesnt love fat curly poodles?" Brian smiled.

"Definitely not you" Brian said and burped. "Sorry, its all those ice creams!"

"My poddle gained some weight. I guess I will have to take him for long walks more often!" Roger said teasingly.

"Nooo!" Bri bitched "My poor lazy joints would suffer!"

"Im just joking." Roger smiled. "Poodles should be fat couch dogs to feed not runners!"

They cuddled and for the rest of the day watched some films about space. Brian sometimes explained some things to Roger who brang to the living room lots of food so his space poodle wouldnt get hungry.


End file.
